This Time
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [Oneshot] The day I give you my cyber dragon is the day I fall for you. That will never happen. [Ryou x Asuka]


**Sage: **I like to use Japanese names rather than the English. So no Zane or Alexis, its Ryo and Asuka. It sounds better for me sorry; anywhere's here's a one-shot for Ryo/Asuka. Slightly...spoilers? Maybe slight AU too.

_"..." flashback_

**This Time**

_It's a chance to fix mistakes_

_...One more for the last time_

"You do realize if you leave, we will never see each other again," huffed a blond obelisk. She held her head up high with a 'don't care' attitude while the guy in front of her shrugged. The man in front of her, with his navy blue hair and grayish orbs, held her hand, which caused her to blush. His face didn't change.

"I'm going to the pro league Asuka-san. Don't be so childish, we're going to see each other again," He let go and nodded at her for a farewell. Asuka looked dazed but then realized he left something in her hands. She stared at it quietly.

"Cyber Dragon," she whispers. Asuka's mouth twitches when she placed the card in her deck. It was a sign of their friendship and how strong it became.

"Asuka!" her brother cried out. Asuka turned to see her brother waving at her along with Judai, Shou, Daichi, Hayato, and Jun. She turned to wave at them

'_We'll see each again Ryo-kun. I swear on this card, we will!'_

Her eyes flickered with a sense of happiness and mischievousness.

"_Where's your brother?" said a ten year old Ryo nonchalantly_

"_Why do you want to know?" said a eight year old Asuka. She was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Ryo's stare shifted at Asuka_

"_I want to duel," Her eyebrows cocked up. She shifted from the doorway and pointed at him_

"_I shall duel you," Ryo's mouth twitched. As if…_

"_Your brother is the only one who can give me a challenge," Asuka blow her bangs up with her breath. She held her head up high. "Nii-chan can't play."_

_Ryo snorted. "It's not **playing.** It's dueling,"_

_Asuka shrugged. "He still can't go out. I'll duel,"_

"_The day I acknowledge you as a duelist is the day you'll become an obelisk blue at the duel academy," Asuka's eyes narrow at the older boy in front of her_

"_When you acknowledge me, you have to give me your best card," _

_Ryo only looked in disbelief _

"_The day I give you my cyber dragon is the day I fall for you," _

---

"You have absolutely no respect for dueling have you?" she hissed as she stared down at the **Hell Kaiser**. He said nothing as he began to walk away. Tenjouin Asuka was watching her brother and Shou battle the 'new' Marufuji Ryo. It was completely ruthless and cruel but what can she do but watch? He claimed there is no darkness in his heart and all he cared is victory

"Don't walk away Marufuji! I thought you respect your opponents! You completely changed! I don't want to see you again! Here!" Asuka stood up with the look of anger on her face. She threw down a card at him which made him stop. Without turning or looking at her, he whispered something incoherent under his breath.

"Keep it. We're going to see each other again," Asuka's glare stood on. "I don't need it. As far as I'm concern, it looks like _the Kaiser Ryo_ needs it even more than I do,"

"Asuka-san, I've been losing-"

"We lose once in a while. There is no _excuse_ for you to harm your best friend or your brother this way!"

He immediately turned and sneered at her.

"The next time we meet...will be the last time we meet. I swear of it," Asuka was shaking inside but she swallowed her fear and pointed at him while shouting,

"The next time we meet will be the time you'll be back to your old self!"

The Hell Kaiser picked up the card and flipped it to her. She caught it carefully. Both were staring each other intensely. The old Ryo was gone but she was determined to get him back. The Hell Kaiser backed down with a 'Hn' and picked his feet to walk away. She stared down at the card as she did a few months ago.

"Cyber Dragon. I swear we'll see each again Ryo but _this time_...I swear I will change him,"

'_This time around...it's different,' she solemnly swears. 'Because this time…'_

Asuka stared at the man's back as he disappeared into the darkness.

**I'll be the one who'll defeat the darkness inside him.**

**End**

**Sage:** My first try on Yu-Gi-Oh. I do like Judai and Asuka but I have a thing for Ryo and Asuka as well. Meh, ciao for now. I might make another…who knows?


End file.
